A Secound Chance
by Seth.Smelser
Summary: well this might evolve into some thing but for now its supposed to be a filler so I don't have to explain something in the future. But basically after every one get very badly damaged to the point of beyond repair Foxy is the only one that gets a second chance at life and this is supposed to explain how my guy in the female purple dragon continued got bitten by a werewolf


In the past...

"OK is there anything else you want to tell me before you go?" Jackasked. "No but you should get your possistion quickly now midnight is just around the corner." Fazbear had said to Jack.

"Ok then." as he relaxed as he went to his office it was a small room it had 4 buttons two on each side one for a light and the other for the door there was a small fan running in the background.

"Better turn this off don't want to waste power. My only question is what kinda of idot would leave a fan on at night when the heat is turned off when its the middle of winter.?" he thought to him self as he turned off the fan.

Just then the phone begain to ring and quickly after a recorded message began to play.

"Hello, hello...hello? Uh, well if yor hearing this, then chances are you've made a very poor career choice. But anyway, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tellyou there is nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine just focus on making it through your first week. Okay?" that phone sputtered out.

"Ok WTF is with this guy?" he was questioning in his head.

The recording continued "Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damaged to property or person, because you agreed to this when you first signed up for the job. Upon discovery that damage or death has occured, a missing person report will be filed within 90 day, or as soon property and premises has been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. Yah I don't even know why they make me tell you that it seems kinda pointless if you ask me. I know that that might sound bad I know but there's really nothing to worry about. Just listen to me I've been working here for 3 years now and nothing bad has happened to me yet. Anyway I want to warn you the animatronics characters do tend to get a bit quircky at night, but do I blam them? No. If were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty yeads and never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember thses characters hold a special place in the hearts of childern and we need to show them a little respect right? Okay." before a loud bang came from the kitchen.

Jack quickly put the message on pause and checked the stage Chica was gone every one else was in their correct places.

20 minutes later the banging had stopped. Jack checked the camera Chica was back on stage eatting a pizza yah don't ask because I have no clue either.

"Really chica you couldn't want 5 more minutes until my voice mail was done well enjoy the pizza." Jack had said argovated but the one he didn't exspect was for Chica to respond "Okay I will."

This had startled him not exspecting the thing to talk back.

"Sup bro." a voice said from behind him it was Bonnie to his releife.

"Bonnie get out of my office before I lose my temper and tear off your endoskeleton head." Jack had threatened the rabbit making him back off and leave Jack alone for a very long time. it was 4am and jack hadn't wasted very much power he had like 80% left of the reserve.

He then pulled up the camaera on Foxy who looked like he was about about to run behind stage out of fear for his life.

Chica was back in the kitchen for like the 5 time by then time she came out she had another pizza in her hands for the 6th time.

"How many can you eat in 6 hours?" Jack had question the chicken through the speaker system that was in the building.

"8" Chica had responded.

"Chica one of these days you got to teach how to eat that many hopefully durring the day." he had said through the speaker system.

He then fliped the camera to the parts and servis room Bonnie was in there chasing the endoskeleton that was on the table now around the table. it could have been one of the most funniest things you could see as a night time security gaurd. Then the power went out. "What the heck I had over 60% left and it was 5 am.

Freddy then said "Haha I cut the power cables." before he started to do his this with the music. But unkowing to him his glowing eyes had awoken something within Jack that was supposed to be awoken only once a month when he had started to grab his head with both of his hands. Freddy watched as Jack had some how started to magicly grow larged all of his limbs becoming thicker and hairier. His skull was changing he began to form a wolf like snout where his mouth should be. his ears started to look like Foxy's ears and eyes the same. (Yes this is the werewolf that bit my other guy.) His hands became claws sharp enough to cut clean through adimantium.

Before Freddy knew it he had a 800 pound werewolf on him trying to tear his head off. "Foxy, Bonnie, Chica Hellllp!" Freddy had screamed out before his head was torn off from the rest of him leaving him a mangled peice of scrap metal.

Bonnie had stopped chacing that endoskelton he was trying to stuff back into the golden freddy suite where it belonged. Chica on the other hand wa closer and dropped the pizza she was eatting right then and there before he came running over to Freddy who already had his torn clean off.

Before chica could back off she had a arm clean through her chest in the hand attached to that arm was holding alot of motors and wires important for movement. The hand had retracted out of her chest taking all of her centeral wires and about everything with it. Bonnie had suffered a simmilar fate to Chica's. Foxy on the other had was smart enough to hide he had seen this one to many times. The funny thing about this the whole thing was that he was pretending to be a empty costume not moving when the werewolf had bursted into the back room. The beasted had left out of rage not finding anything else to hunt. When the 6am alarm went off he was ontop of decapitated Freddy and golden Freddy's endo skeleton was in the office trying hide. Jack was passed out on top of the dead animatronics Foxy and the endoskeleton were the only thing that were still alive in the resturant.

At about 6:15am walked in on the mess Jack had made with alot of shock. He ran over to Jack trying to wake him up to ask him what happened.

When Jack started to stir he had asked "What happened? I feel like I've been hit with a golf club." He even had the marks to prove that he was.

"What the hell happened Jack your one job was to stay in that office for 6 hours. But by the damage that happened here I can let you off the hook for now because it looks like somebody had stowed away in one of the bathroom stalls before they left through the front door I forgot to lock last night." Fazbear was furious but quickly calmed down.

"Someone cut the lines to the reserve battery before my memory goes black." Jack had answered.

Foxy then came running out of the backroom and tackled giving him a bunch of kisses. "FOXY GET OFF!" Fazbear was yelling at the fox now.

Foxy did get off before he spoke "Last night was terrible there was a intrudder and he had a golf club and a machete." Foxy lied because Jack was giving him the eyes that made anyone feel bad for the person who gave them. "I saw the machete from the cove thats why I ran behind the stage to hid. I saw him cut Freddy's head off and hit the night gaurd upside the head with what looked like a 42 cast iron (thats a type of golf club). He hit the gaurd right upside the head knocking him uncocous and thats was as much as a could see from where I was hiding." he said. When wasn't looking he gave Jack the middle finger for as long as he could after he passed Jack a note that read: you deserve this, just be glad i'm covering for you.

Jack couldn't stand this so he lunged at Foxy knocking the aniatronic over before getting a load of punches to the head from Jack breaking all the wires in his head.

"JACK! YOUR FIRED!" had yelled at the top of his lungs after seeing foxy now just ruined entirely.

"GREAT! JUST GREAT! NOW I'M PERMANITELY OUT OF BUISSNESS! JACK GET OUT MY ONCE RESTERANT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" Fazbear was now pissed and Jack could see that. He ran as far as he could he didn't even bother taking his car he just ran and ran as far as his leggs could take him. At the end of the day he found himself very drunk in a bar that was holding a pool tornimat for ages 15 and up.

Jack had already signed up for it before he gotten drunk.

When he fell over the barricade it turned out he was going up against a person named Seth.

(Yes this is the Seth from The female purple dragon continued which I need to continue)

Seth had be playing against his father training for the tornimate.

Seth got the first shot with his luck he managed to get the one and two ball in the hole.

This forced jack to get strips.

Seth was feeling generous he let Jack go instead of going again like it says in the rule book.

Jack was so drunk he sunk the q ball (A.k.A. the white ball).

Seth got to move the ball he moved it so he could get the 3,4 and 5 ball in.

He actualy got the shot but the one thing he didn't exspect was him sinking the 7 ball with the 9 ball.

He went again like he should his only problem was that there was a 14 ball between him and the 6 ball. He managed to jump the ball over the 14 ball but he missed his mark by a hair.

Jack took his turn he was still partialy drunk I'm guessing he really loves his rum. Any way he took aim and sunk the 14 ball but he sunck the 6 ball in the process and some how lined it up so the 8 ball was free game for Seth.

Seth took his turn he first prayed to god to not let him mess this shot up in any physical way shape or form before taking the shot. He sunk the 8 ball but knocked the q ball off the table where it rolled on the ground into a hole in the wall.

Jack was pissed that the other guy got to go onto the semifinals and he didn't. Jack the fliped the pool table out of rage from losing the game.

"Dude you need to calm down." Seth had said before he found himself being pinned against the wall he was trying to get the q ball out of so the tornamite could continue; with a pool stick at his throat. Seconds later he found the guy strangling him and biteing his ear it hurt like hell. By the time the police and some paramedics came to stop Jack the damage had been done the curse had spread but will not affect Seth for another 4 months. His ear was all bloody as more came gushing out and he was unconcious from the lack of oxygen do to a almost crushed wind pipe.

When Jack was being drove to the police station for assult and battery and attempted first degree murder. He saw the animatronics including Foxy being drove to the scrape yard after he had badly damaged them.

Seth on the other hand was being rushed to the hospital across town Where the doctors there later were focus on how to stop the swelling of his wind pipe, they decided to do the temperary metal breathing tube. When he had woken up in the hospital a week later after the incedent with Jack almost killing him. His neck was stiff his vision was still blurry sence he has been in a coma for who knows how longs.

His family was there staring at him he stared back. The sicelence was broken when his father began to speak

"Son." he the bent over and started to hug him with tears of joy running down his face. "We thought we lost you for good." HIs father had said crying a bit.

"The tornimate..." Seth had started..

"They canceled it and gave everyone a full refund they didn't want what happened to you to happen to anyone else." his father had quickly cut him off. "We're just glad your alive."

"Thanks guys, well it looks like I won't be playing pool anytime soon." they all started to laugh a bit at that remark. "But how long was I out?"

"Over week." his sister had answered.

"A WEEK?! I've been out for that long i'm going to get fired." he paniced.

"Don't worry I already called your boss and explain what happened to you and why you couldn't show up. But he wants you there on wensday." His father had said calming him down alot.

48 hours later...

Seth was doing his job at the scrap yard like he normaly does until he finds somethat catches his eye it appeared to be a hook of some sort so he began to pull on the hook and up came Foxy the pirate fox animatronic he was damaged so bad he couldn't move mainly from being next to crushed under all that metal.

"Awsome! Mark get my tools quick I found something I'm going to salvage!"

Yes he got all the free junk he could ever want working at this job thats why he loved this job. Mark came running out with Seth's tool box in had. When mark saw what Seth had found his jaw had droped at seeing what was found.

Seth then quickly opened up his tool box and grabed his ratchet wrentch and his screw driver. Before they both knew it Seth had already gotten the brain of the aniatronic out.

"Hey Boss!" Seth had yelled.

"What?!" his boss yelled in anger. "Oh Seth I thought you were Drake trying to ask me for a raise again, Well I'm glade to see you out of the hospital. So what do you want to talk about?" he quickly mellowed out.

"Ah, can I have this? I found it burried under a massive pile a junk." he had asked holding up the animatronic showing it to his boss.

"Sure. By the way you were in the hospital for quite some time you had all the other employees worried. I'm just glad to see your back to your old self again. Oh and if you see Drake tell him to come see me I need to talk to him."

Seth the quickly put the animatronic brain into his lunch box and stuff the badly broken animatronic into the back seat of his car verticaly. Where it sat buckled up on the passengers side until he got home at 5 where he took the broken lifeless animatronic and place it onto the table in his garage. And thus is where the story of the robot fox you'l see in the future begins


End file.
